Puppy love
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: A cute Narcissa Sirius one I came up with. Hope you like.


Okay. You may or may not have read my prequel, but in it I mention I think Narcissa and Lupin would be good or Narcissa and Sirius. I took a turn for the Sirius more so, just because I miss Sirius in the books. ENJOY!!!

Puppy love...

Sirius walked by James. "Come on Prongs. You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Well, have you even told her? She's your distant cousin, but she still needs to know." He asked as they sat down by the bush.

"No. I told you I'm scared to tell her how I feel. She is so pretty, but brilliant too. The problem is I think she'd think I like her only for her looks."

"Hm, and would that be because you've whistled at her and tried to sneak to the Slythering Commons. Or is there a better reason for her to believe that."

Serius laughed. "Pretty much all of the above."

"Padfoot Mate, if you love her so much tell her. You'll never know how she feels unless you tell her."

"I don't know how. Do you bloody think I'd just walk up to her and be like, "I fancy you. Please go out with me." I'm not like that mate. It may have worked for you a few times, but you're lucky."

"Oh, and what about you Mr. I'm too good for all girls last year. You had all the girls going ga ga over you."

"All but one."

"Bloody hell man. Do you think you'll always get everything you fancy? I'm not all that lucky either. I'd rather have a blond babe, but I fell for the bushy haired red headed freak. She's smart and cute and so my type, but the hair thing bugs me man."

"Oh, poor Prongs can't get up the courage to tell his girl. "I love snogging you, but can you chop off all your hair please.""

"You are evil mate. I'd never tell a girl that. Although the snogging part isn't that bad."

"See, I told you. You can't tell your girl that and I can't tell the girl I fancy anything."

Sirius smiled as James shifted uncomfortably. "I guess you're right. You'll never have Narcissa with that attitude though."

"I know." Sirius felt his leg going numb. "Hey you wanna go run with me?"

"Nah. I think I want to rest for a while. Go run. I'll see you later." James said as he sat back.

Sirius stood up and transformed into a big black dog. He started out slow, but after a while he knew he was pretty far into the woods and going farther. Sirius loved running in the forbidden Forest. He hadn't had anything go wrong yet. The wind blew around him as he ran around carelessly. Suddenly something bowled into him and he was thrown towards the ground.

Sirius jumped up prepared to fight to find a beautiful silver wolf watching him playfully. Sirius got p and chased after the beautiful wolf until it was almost sundown. Sirius took one last shot at the she wolf before becoming human. He watched as the she wolf stared at him with strangely familiar eyes. Suddenly the wolfs form changed and Narcissa stood beside him.

"So, you're illegal too." Narcissa said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah so. Bug off. It's not like you're legal there miss white fir."

"Who said I was. Being legal isn't fun. I love doing things that aren't legal. That's also why I like these woods. You know it's against the rules to be in these woods. It's dangerous too."

"Oh you need me to protect you."

Narcissa growled as though she was still in her wolf form and the she stopped and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry force of habit. And besides I'm not a scaredy cat. I love to run at night, it's the funnest time. I'm not leaving. You can though if you're scared."

"I'm not scared. I like the night too, but usually I don't have anyone to run with. Will you do me the pleasure."

Narcissa came over and put her hand under his chin. "Oh, budge up a little. Just tell me that you fancy me and get on with it."

Sirius laughed. "Fine I fancy you."

Narcissa smiled. "I thought so."

"Cissy, we're cousins."

"Which makes it all the wronger. Yet so right. I love you Sirius."

"And I love you."

"Then kiss me."

Then she put her lips to his. Sirius loved the kiss. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. She pulled away and became a wolf once again and Sirius followed in his dog form.


End file.
